The Birthday Balloons/Transcript
Get ready! Let's go. The Birthday Balloons. Art by Henri Rousseau. And.. music by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Annie Hi! I'm Annie, and today is my birthday. Yay! Happy birthday to me! Do you like birthday parties? Great! I want you to come to my birthday party. My brother and my friends are helping get ready. See? June is putting up the streamers. Quincy is helping with the noisemakers. And my brother Leo is helping too. He's putting icing on my cake. Mmm! I love birthdays. But do you wanna know what my favourite thing about birthdays is? It's balloons! Annie ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. Quincy Hey, Annie, I got you a present. Annie Balloons! Yay! Thanks, Quincy. Quincy You're welcome. June I got you a present too, Annie. Annie More balloons! Thank you, June. June You're welcome. Leo Hey, Annie! You'll never guess what my present is. Annie Oh, wow! I love it! Leo I think she likes my present. All Yay! Annie Listen! June Amazing! The balloons play your song. Annie ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. Quincy Yay! That's the coolest! Annie Oh, no! My balloons! June What a disaster! Quincy What do we do? Annie We can get my balloons back. Right, Leo? Leo Sure we can. Follow me, team! We've got a mission. We're gonna get Annie's balloons back. To Rocket! All ♪♪ We've got a mission We've got a mission Leo Ready? Do, re Quincy Mi, fa June So, la Annie Ti, do All Little Einsteins! All ♪♪ We're on our way The mission of the day Starts when we say "Rocket" Rocket! Leo will guide us With you right beside us Blast off into the sky We're going on a mission Start the countdown Five, four, three, two, one! Everyone to Rocket Rev it up now Leo Rocket, we need to get Annie's birthday balloons. Quincy They're floating away. Leo Come on! Welcome aboard! Buckle your seat belts. All Seat belts buckled! Leo Prepare for blastoff! We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Pat, pat, pat, pat. June is patting. Quincy's patting. Annie's patting. But we need more power! Put your hands on your lap and pat with us. Pat, pat, pat, pat. Faster! Pat, pat, pat, pat. Now raise your arms as high as you can and say, "Blast off!" All Blast off! Leo Let's get those balloons! Annie ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. All ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. Annie I hear them! My birthday balloons! Quincy There they are! Leo Follow those balloons, Rocket! Annie Oh, no! My balloons are floating into those clouds. How are we going to find them? Leo We need to use the Look and Listen Scope. Annie My balloons are headed to Seattle! Leo Rocket, we have to go to Seattle. Annie Look! It's the Seattle Space Needle. June Oh, no! The balloons are headed right for it! Quincy Not the Space Needle! Annie If my balloons touch the needle, they'll pop! June Don't worry. I've got an idea. Rocket can use his breeze blower to blow the balloons away. Quincy They're getting closer to the needle! June Hurry, Rocket! Turn on your breeze blower. Quincy The blower needs more power! Leo Let's help the breeze blower blow harder. When I point to you with my baton, like this, take a deep breath and blow at the balloons. Ready? Now blow! Blow! Blow! Quincy Whoa! Leo It worked! June That was excellent blowing. Annie Thanks, guys. Quincy Rocket, follow those balloons! Annie They're going into the jungle. Hurry, Rocket! June Look, it's a tropical rain forest. Leo The balloons are going past the waterfall. They went this way. Rocket, watch out for the vines! Uh-oh. We have to get Rocket untangled. June These vines are enormous! We can't pull them off. Quincy Hey, this vine sounds like my violin! See? When it shakes, it sounds like a violin string. June Quincy, maybe you can use your violin bow to shake the vines off. Leo Quincy, go for it! We need to help Quincy bow away the vine. Move your arm like this. Play your violin! That's it, keep bowing! Play your violin! All Yay! Quincy What was that noise? Annie I think it's a... a snake! June Uh-oh. Annie Where's the snake? Yeah! There it is. June We have to hurry before the snake gets here. Leo Bow with us! Ready? Bow! Annie Yay! It's working! Quincy It's the snake. It's almost here. Leo Just one more vine to bow! Come on, bow with us! Annie We did it! Quincy Now let's get out of here. I think we lost the snake. What was that? June That sounds like a bird. Leo Do you see the bird? Yeah, there it is. Annie Excuse me, Bird. Have you seen my balloons? June That sounds like a monkey. Leo Where's the monkey? You found him. Hello, Monkey. My sister Annie needs to find her birthday balloons. Have you seen them? June Oh, no! The snake is back. Leo What are we gonna do? June Hey, I think the snake is singing. Annie I know that song. Leo Annie, come back! Annie ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. Quincy He's a friendly snake. June Yeah, and he's singing Annie's birthday balloon song. Annie Snake, did you see where my balloons went? You did? Where? Do you see my balloons? You do? Where are they? Oh, yeah! You found them! Leo Thanks for helping. Quincy You're a very nice snake. Leo Let's get those balloons! Annie Goodbye, Snake. Thank you! Leo Buckle your seat belts. All Seat belts buckled! Leo We're going to need a lot of power to blast off. Put your hands on your lap and pat with us to the beat. Pat, pat, pat, pat. Now raise both arms and say, "Blast off!" All Blast off! Annie I see them! My balloons! Annie ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. All ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. Annie They're heading for Antarctica. Quincy Whoa! We've come a long way. Leo Rocket, down there! Uh-oh! It's ice! June Rocket can't control where he's going! All Whoa! Leo Rocket, this isn't working! Fly back up! Annie Look, look, look! Penguins! Quincy They're sliding on their bellies! That's so funny! June Yeah, penguins can't fly, so sometimes they slide on their bellies. Quincy That gives me an idea. Rocket, try it again. Slide like the penguins. Slide on your belly! Annie Yay, Rocket! Leo You're like a penguin. Quincy Rocket, way to slide! Annie Look, look, look! My balloons! Leo Rocket, use your grab-nabber! All One! Two! Three! Yay! Quincy That was very cool. June Wait, we're still missing one. Quincy What balloon are we missing? Oh, right. We don't have the star one that Leo gave Annie. Uh-oh. June It's going to pop on that pointy iceberg. Annie Rocket's hands are full. Leo, what do we do now? Leo Don't worry, Annie. I'll get your balloon. Come on! I'm gonna need your help. Annie Let's use the Look and Listen Scope to help Leo. Leo Come on! Swing your arms with me! Legato ‒ nice and smooth. Swing, swing, swing. We better hurry. Swing faster! June Oh, no! Leo's headed straight for those bumps. Quincy If Leo hits the bumps, he'll slip and fall. June We have to help Leo stop swinging legato. Quincy Yeah, he needs to go staccato and jump over the bumps. Annie Help me tell Leo to jump. Can you say "staccato"? Great! Say, "staccato!" Staccato! Leo Staccato? Thanks for warning me! Staccato! Staccato! Thanks for your help. Quincy I can't look. Leo Here I go! Quincy What happened? Did he get the balloon? Annie He got it! June Amazing! Quincy Wahoo! Annie You're the best big brother ever! Leo Happy birthday, Annie. June Hey, Annie. Quincy has a great idea. Quincy Now that we have all your balloons, let's have your birthday party right here! In Antarctica! Annie Can we really? Leo Look, the penguins are already on their way. June It looks like they're coming from all over Antarctica. Quincy Some are sliding on their bellies. June Some are hopping over ice floes. But most are just walking to the party. Quincy We're going to need a lot of goody bags. Leo Happy birthday, Annie! Leo ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. Leo Now everybody sing. I need you to sing, too. Ready? Sing! All ♪♪ I love balloons. I love, I love balloons. All Happy birthday, Annie! Leo That's funny! Quincy That's the coolest! Annie Thank you, Rocket. Leo Mission completion! It's time for the curtain call! Let's clap for our team! Clap with us! Let's clap for Annie... Quincy... June... All Leo! Rocket! Annie My balloons! Let's clap for my balloons! June Let's clap for the art. The Merry Jesters by Henri Rousseau. Leo And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's clap really, really hard for the special music we heard today! Eine kleine Nachtmusik by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. All Yay, Mozart! June You helped a lot today. Quincy Give yourself a hand. Go on, clap for yourself! June Bravo! Annie Yay for you! Leo See you on the next mission. Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Transcript